Tokens and Letters
by DrummerWench
Summary: An epistolary work! Libby unknowingly exchanges correspondence with Ceres. With bonus text messages. And more. Only makes sense if you've read the previous entries in the series. (Part #5 of "Toby and the Merlin" Series); Ceres, Others (October Daye)


**Tokens and Letters**

 _mid-year, 2009_

To: Rosalind Woods

From: Green Leaf Herbs

Packing List:

Chamomile Essential Oil 2ml 2

Lavender Essential Oil 5ml 2

Meadowsweet Essential Oil 5ml 1

Back-ordered:

Marshmallow Powder 5 oz

Thank you for your order. I expect to ship your back-order within a month.

Elizabeth Bridges, Owner

…...

Dear Ms. Bridges,

Thank you for the prompt delivery of my order of essential oils. They are in every way as advertised in your catalog.

I would like to propose a barter or exchange of goods, as I breed and grow roses, and regularly distill rose oil from different varieties. I enclose a vial of rose hydrosol as a sample.

Respectfully,

Rosalind Woods

…...

Dear Ms. Woods,

Your rose hydrosol is wonderful. I would be delighted to exchange essential oils for your rose goods, as I cannot distill enough myself to keep up with demand.

Please let me know the kinds of oils you'd like in return.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Bridges

…...

 _much more in this vein over the next few years, including the following from autumn of 2011:_

Dear Rosalind,

As I mentioned in an earlier note, I have been experimenting with growing saffron crocus. I believe my efforts approach the quality of imported (and highly expensive!) saffron, but would appreciate your opinion.

It is with this in mind that I am sending you 1 g each of commercial and my own saffron threads, labeled "1" and "A" so as not to prejudice you either way.

Please let me know your thoughts.

Sincerely,

Libby Bridges

…...

My dear Elizabeth,

It was with great pleasure that I received your saffron samples. I am in the habit of baking, for myself and my dear ones, cookies flavoured with saffron. I immediately produced two batches, strictly for comparison purposes, using your two samples.

Although I had no difficulty distinguishing your saffron from the commercial variety, due to the unmistakable stamp of your signature, I believe few others will discern this, as in every other way they are identical. You are to be congratulated! Do you plan to embark on saffron production here in the City of Roses?

I hope you enjoy the accompanying saffron cookies, and that they survive the postal transfer intact.

Cordially yours,

Rosalind Woods

…...

Dear Rosalind,

Thank you for the delicious cookies! I would never have thought to make cookies with saffron, but it certainly works well.

Also, thank you for your opinion on my saffron efforts, though I'm not sure what you meant by signature. I don't plan to go into large-scale saffron farming-that would be quite a bit of work! However, I should be able to produce enough for us and a few others.

Your new White Rose Blend essential oil has proven quite popular, and I will be able to sell as much as you care to distill.

Sincerely,

Libby Bridges

…...

 _ongoing, ever more cordial correspondence and exchanges continue, including late April, 2013:_

My very dear Elizabeth,

Allow me to express my great pleasure at your translation from merlin to fae. I am more delighted than I can say. I know this is due to dear Sir Daye, to whom we are all indebted.

I have met your daughter Eliza—she is quite delightful. Matthew, Librarian at the Library of Roses, has given her a Library card, and I have prevailed on him to procure one for you, as well. I am sure you will enjoy our Library.

Fondly,

Ceres, Blodynbryd, whom you know as Rosalind Woods

…...

Dear Ceres,

Thank you for your kind words. We are all grateful to Toby! Our lives will be so different-I am just beginning to learn what I can do.

Also, I appreciate the Library card, and look forward to visiting. Perhaps I will see you there?

On a more mundane topic, I am getting back to work on my gardens and herbals—they have been sadly neglected during the past couple weeks!

Sincerely,

Libby

…...

My dear Elizabeth,

I am happy to learn you have recovered from your transition.

May I invite you to join me for tea at my cottage? Would Thursday evening after sunset work for you?

I will send someone from the knowe to guide you to my demesne.

With fond hope,

Ceres

…...

Dear Ceres,

I would be delighted to join you for tea Thursday evening. I have never been to the knowe, so this will be another new experience for me!

Sincerely,

Libby

…...

Dear Ceres,

Thank you for a most delightful evening! I am so happy to have met you in person after all these years.

I so enjoyed the tea, and particularly liked the herbal-flavored cookies.

Also, your rose gardens are incomparable—no wonder your rose products are so exceptional.

Very truly yours,

Libby

…...

 _mid-May, 2013_

Text Messages between Eliza Bridges and Toby Daye

EB: Hey tobes, all well here but mom n dad like randy teenagers so paige sleeping in backyard studio instead. Updating library catalogue from 19th century will take years so much fun!

OD: … uh, to each her own, I guess. I'm glad you enjoy it!

EB: Tobes looks like mom n ceres are bffs now. Did you know they have been corresponding for years? All about mom's business I guess

OD: both v remarkable women. Hope it does not lead to anything drastic

…...

Email from Maddy Bridges to Toby Daye

Hi Toby,

Occasionally I have encountered changelings in my work here at the shelter. Until now there was nothing more I could do for them than for full humans.

Today, a changeling woman Janie and her quarter-blood son came in-for the first time I can offer them hope! I have already talked to Marlis at the knowe and they will take her in, she can escape her abusive boyfriend forever.

I managed to scrape together enough for round-trip tickets to San Francisco. I can't bring them so far on the Shadow Roads. Please say you will do the same for them that you've done for so many changelings here.

With anxious hope,

Maddy

Madeline Bridges

Services Coordinator

Women's and Children's Shelter

Portland, OR

Email from Toby Daye to Maddy Bridges

Dear Maddy,

Of course I will!

It is fairly quiet here for now, so please send them as soon as possible. Just let me know when they'll arrive.

I'm glad you are helping them out.

Fondly,

Toby D.

…...

Package from Paige Bridges to Toby Daye—enclosed note

Dear Tobe

Remember I mentioned that local webcomic artist that we were out of her first book? We got it back in and I am sending you one, I know you will like it!

Her name is Kory Bing and you can see all her stuff online too at www dot korybing dot com but it's more fun to read it on paper. It's about a world that's like ours with people hiding in plain sight but different kinds of people.

Anyway hope you like it!

Paige Bridges

Text message from Toby Daye to Paige Bridges

Great comic! I really enjoyed it! Esp liked the dramatic improvement in the art! She is v talented! Am now binging on webcomic

oOo

Title from "All's Well That Ends Well"

 _I sent to her,_

 _By this same coxcomb that we have i' th' wind,_

 _Tokens and letters which she did re-send_


End file.
